


Jager Hurt/Comfort Fic

by singswithtrees



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, knowing more than they let on, not fooling anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singswithtrees/pseuds/singswithtrees
Summary: Worst title in the world, but there you have it. Dimo's gotten himself injured, Maxim's attempting to take care of him.





	

“I iz fine,” Dimo said, voice low and gruff. “I doesn’t need hyu help.” Crossing both arms over his chest for emphasis, he raised his eyebrows at Maxim in an unspoken challenge. He also tried not to wince in pain as one of his legs shifted slightly.

“Dimo…” Maxim was at a loss for words. The green Jager had survived the fall from the precipice when the ground had given out beneath him. It was a drop that any normal human would likely have ended up in a mangled heap from. But here was Dimo, still breathing, talking, and being difficult, as usual. “Both of hyu legs iz broken. Dere’s no vay hyu’s gettink back to der Kestle on hyu own. Hy needs to splint hyu legs now, if iz goink to heal vell.” The day that Dimo didn’t protest at the offer of assistance when he was wounded, Maxim knew, was the day that Dimo died. Even so, this was not going to be easy.

Giving a warning growl, Dimo tried to pull himself up into a better sitting position. All that his hands came in contact with was barren rock, and he stayed where he was, frustrated and in more pain than he cared to admit. “I said I iz fine, Maxim,” he shot back. “But if hyu tinks hyu needs to baby me und zet de vounds, be my guest.” He gestured to his legs with a sharp movement of one hand. “Und just do it. I doesn’t vant any of dot brandy or vhatever it iz. I can take it.”

“Hokay, hyu gots it,” Maxim replied wearily. Sooner or later, Dimo would realize that he’d made a poor choice. There were times when bravado was useful, and times when it was just stupid. This was definitely the latter. “No help vith de pain. Vell, ready or not, here Hy comes.”

Flinching away from Maxim, Dimo gritted his teeth, determined not to make a sound. He couldn’t control it entirely, though, and a hiss of pain escaped him.

“Hy didn’t effen touch hyu yet.”

“Hyu didn’t?” Dimo looked back at his legs. Sure enough, there they were, still in the same place. Maxim was a touch closer, but his hands were nowhere near Dimo. He was busy hacking down a sturdy sapling that stood nearby. Once he’d cut through the trunk, he neatly divided the wood into four lengths, two of a slightly longer length.

“Not yet.” Kneeling by Dimo’s left side, Maxim gave him a stern gaze. “Hyu sure hyu doesn’t vant de brandy? Eet’s in de pack, to de odder side of hyu.” He tore strips of cloth from Dimo’s spare shirt as he waited for him to make up his mind.

“All right, I take zome,” Dimo grumbled, turning his attention to the pack and away from Maxim. His hand had barely made contact with the fabric, however, when the pain became unbearable. It stabbed up through his hips, and he screamed in agony as Maxim set first one, then the other of his legs and began to splint them.

Maxim smirked at him as he tied the last knot. “Distracted hyu enough? It vould have hurt vorse if Hy hadn’t.”

 

Glancing over at the travois that Oggie had helped him build, Maxim let out a small sigh of relief when he saw that Dimo was resting, and only occasionally wincing as he tried to turn over in his sleep. Though he’d been stubborn about accepting help in the beginning, Dimo had eventually allowed the other two Jägers to secure him to the sturdy frame. Sleep was a good sign. It meant that the green Jäger had worn himself out for the day, and rest would help the healing along.

As Ognian reached out a tentative hand to wake their slumbering companion, Maxim motioned him away. “Let him sleep. Iz goot for him, und less annoyink for us.” He laughed, remembering the day’s travels. “Mebbe he vill be less grumpy tomorrow if he gets zome sleep.”

Oggie looked doubtful. “I dunno, Maxim. Dimo’s alvays grumpy vhen he’s hurt. Alvays.” They had a nice little fire going, and it wasn’t too terribly cold out, but a worried look still crossed his features. Exposure to the elements wouldn’t be good for anyone as injured as Dimo was. “Dis vould be easier if Jenka vas here vith Füst. Ve’d have him beck to Mamma in no time, und he’d be on his feet again in a couple of days. Vish ve knew vhere she vas.”

“Dot’s true, but she’s not. Hy don’t know vhere de hell she iz half de time, anyvays.” Maxim paused, formulating a plan in his head. If he sent Oggie ahead to let Mamma know that they were coming, he’d have the entire trip back with Dimo to himself. Though Dimo certainly couldn’t participate in many of the activities that they usually enjoyed in his current condition, Maxim was pretty sure that they could improvise. Privacy was rare enough these days that the opportunity was too much to resist. Granted, it was worse in the past, when you had to watch out for the entire rest of the regiment, but he knew that Ognian would catch on some day. There were only so many dumb excuses that you could give someone before they figured out what was really going on. Even someone as blissfully ignorant as Oggie would have to notice the attention that the two gave each other. Jenka must know already. What she thought, Maxim couldn’t imagine, but the longer that he could keep his dalliances with Dimo a secret, the happier he’d be.

“Hyu should probably head out ahead of us, und get back to Mamma. Let her know dot Dimo’s hurt bad. Hy vill schtay vith him, und get him back in vun piece, more or less.” Clapping a friendly hand to Oggie’s right shoulder, Maxim smiled. “Und if he izn’t in vun piece, she can reattach vhatever Hy takes off.” With another sidelong look at Dimo that he hoped wasn’t too obvious, he added, “Ve vill be fine, Hy make sure of dot.”

Oggie frowned. “Hyu should come vith me. Ve needs to stick togedder.”

Shaking his head, Maxim explained, “Hy vill be much slower den hyu, zo if hyu goes ahead of us, Mamma vill be able to have tings ready by de time Hy gets dere vith Meester Rhinohide here.”

“Vell, if hyu’s sure, I go now. Dot vay, I gets a goot schtart, ja?” Standing up from his seat by the fire, Oggie picked up his halberd from its resting place against a tree. “Zee hyu real zoon, den, brodder.” With a quick wave of an outstretched hand, he set off confidently into the darkness.

“Ja!” Maxim called after him. “Real zoon!” Covering the glowing coals from the fire with a layer of dirt and leaves, he gently pulled the travois closer to the fire. Using one hand, Maxim unfastened the clasp of his cape, and laid the bedraggled red cloak across Dimo’s shoulders. It wasn’t much, but it would keep a little more of the cold off. Once he was happy with its positioning, Maxim laid down on the ground next to Dimo, getting as close as he dared. He needed some sleep too if they were going to be traveling for most of the next day or two, and didn’t want to accidentally kick his companion in his sleep. Trusting that his keen sense of hearing would alert him if danger approached, Maxim closed his eyes and curled up nearby as he faded off to sleep.

 

It had been a long day, and Maxim was relieved to find a clearing in which to set up camp only a few yards from the path that they'd been following. Mechanicsburg was to the southeast, and not all that far from where they were, by his reckoning. If he and Dimo traveled as quickly as they could manage, it would be two or three more days' journey at most. Dimo would be back to Mamma soon enough for his legs to heal properly, but not so soon that Maxim couldn't make the most of their time alone.

Getting Dimo settled in as comfortable a position as he could manage took little time, and once Maxim had collected enough kindling, a small cook fire was soon blazing nearby. Satisfied that its heat would keep his companion warm enough, the purple Jäger turned his attention to skinning and dressing the pair of rabbits that he'd caught that morning. The animals were of a good size, but it was still barely enough to satisfy one hungry Jäger, let alone two. Neither of them was any stranger to hunger these days, and there would be plenty of food when they arrived at Mamma Gkika's, he thought as he put the carcasses on a spit and set them to cooking over the fire. Dimo was the one who was injured, though, and would need everything that he could get to make a speedy recovery.

"Vait a minute! Hyu's doing de cooking?" Dimo grumbled as he observed Maxim's preparations. He made a face and shuddered. " I thought ve vas trying to get me better, not kill me."

"Suit hyuself. Hyu can heff it raw if hyu vants," Maxim retorted. His mechanical hand slowly rotated the spit in an attempt to get the meat to cook properly. If he was lucky, it would come out only halfway burned. "Hy vouldn't suggest eet. Effen vith an iron schtomach like de vun hyu gots, eet vould be hard for hyu to kip down right now."

Other than the occasional pain noise from Dimo, there was little conversation to be had for the duration of the cooking. That worried Maxim. Even when hurt, Dimo was usually talkative, and a silence like this could mean lots of things, none of them good. Once the rabbits were partly black on both sides, he removed them from the fire, handing the spit to Dimo. "Here, eat op. Hyu's gun need eet," Maxim said, placing his left hand on Dimo's shoulder. He tried his hardest to make his smile look encouraging. The scent of the mean made his mouth water, but Dimo needed it more than he did. "Gots to kip hyu stregth op."

Dimo turned his yellow eyes to meet Maxim's, his gaze equal parts curious and suspicious. "Vhat about hyu? Dere's enough dere for both of us. Ve'd each schtill be a little hungry aftervards, but..."

Sighing, Maxim tightened his grip on Dimo's shoulder, letting his claws contact the flesh beneath the fabric of Dimo's shirt to emphasize his point. "Hy said eat. Dot's an order." Pulling rank here wasn’t likely to get him much of anywhere, but the seriousness of his statement needed to be made plain. Maxim himself had the stamina to keep going for the remainder of the trip with little to no food, if need be, but he wasn’t sure about Dimo. Setting a broken limb was one thing, but predicting how quickly or how well it would heal was another.

No other words were needed. Dimo ate ravenously, stripping the small bones of their flesh and chewing on them afterward. Maxim sat back and watched, nodding in satisfaction as he sharpened his sword with a whetstone. There was still something off about his friend, though. Even after the last morsel of meat was gone, a sullen expression remained in place on Dimo’s face, and his shoulders were hunched forward.

Maxim, never one to beat around the bush, approached the subject head-on. “Vot de hell’s eatink hyu?” he inquired, setting the whetstone down and slipping the sword back into its sheath. Could the pain really be that bad? Dimo had been suffering in silence for the duration of the journey home, and Maxim knew that it wouldn’t be wise to offer assistance. The green Jäger would just grumble something about being able to do whatever it was himself, or being man enough to take the pain. In a contest of wills, Dimo’s stubbornness generally won over Maxim’s. That didn’t mean that Maxim hadn’t noticed the tiniest sounds of pain that he’d made, though, or that he wouldn’t make them disappear if he could.

“I iz useless.” Dimo’s gaze never left his injured legs. “I can’t help vith de hunting, hyu haz to haul me everyvhere, und now hyu’s just feeling zorry for me und giving me all hyu food! I iz no goot for anyting right now, except mebbe as a doorstop.” He spread his arms and hands wide and growled in frustration. “Vas such a schtupid vay to get hurt, und now, iz like being a little keed again, but vorse.”

Maxim stood and crossed over to where Dimo was seated. Kneeling at his companion’s right side, he fished around in his pack until he produced the flask of battle-draught that Mamma Gkika had given to them. While Maxim wanted to ensure that Dimo recovered well, there was also a small and malicious part of him that knew just how bad the stuff tasted. At least it would stop the complaining for a few minutes. Popping the cork out of the bottle with a claw, Maxim extended his left arm carefully behind Dimo’s neck, screwed up his face, and took a big swig of the vile stuff without swallowing.

There was some initial resistance as their lips met, but Maxim was able to work Dimo’s mouth open and force the viscous, purple-black liquid into it. A thin trickle escaped and dribbled down Dimo’s chin, but most of it made its way into his mouth and down his throat. Once his patient had started to actually swallow the battle-draught, the pressure from Maxim’s lips lessened, becoming instead an incentive to continue to take the medicine. When the last of it was gone, he pulled back, happily noting the confused look on Dimo’s face.

“Dimo,” he said, quite pleased with himself, “shut op.” And then Maxim’s mouth was on Dimo’s once again. His tongue darted out to run along his lover’s lower lip, drawing forth a low moan from the green Jäger. As their kisses grew deeper and more prolonged, Maxim methodically undid each of the buttons on Dimo’s shirt, pulling the garment free and then going to work on the trousers. Years of practice had honed this skill to a fine point, and he was now able to do it without looking. Maxim ran two clawed fingers lightly up Dimo’s chest and then back down, following the path that they took with his mouth. Kiss after soft kiss led him closer to the object of his desires, and he smirked as his fingers stroked up the length of Dimo’s hardening cock.

“Let zomevun else be uzeful,” he replied, running his tongue teasingly up the shaft and around the head. After that, there was no need for any more words.

 

The sound of a very large bear’s footsteps coming around the mountain pass woke Oggie from his nap, and he stood with a start. Jenka and Füst were still far in the distance, but he ran gladly towards them. “Jenka! Dimo’s broke his legs, und Maxim’s taking care of him! Ve gots to go back to Mechanicsburg und let Mamma know!” At first, the only response that he received was a very puzzled look from Jenka as she dismounted.

“Ve should go und get dem, den. Vill go faster if Füst carries dot eediot beck.”

“No, Jenka, hyu don’t get it!” Oggie gave her the most suggestive and obvious wink that he could, punctuating every phrase with the gesture. “Dimo’s _hurt_ , und Maxim’s _taking care of him_! Making sure he _feels better_! Hyu know, zo he **gets better zoon**?” Two winks that time, for added emphasis.

Rolling her eyes, Jenka shot a glare at Oggie. “Or course Hy knows vot hyu means! Iz not like dey hazn’t been schneakink off togedder und giffink us schtupid excuses for years now or anyting.”

“Vonder vhen dey’s going to figure out dot ve knows?”

“Giff dem a few decades. Right now, ve’s gonna head beck, und leave dose two eediots alone for a vhile.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you thought! What would you like to see me write more of--smut, fluff, angst? What was your favorite part, or a line that you think I ought to use in the future? Please share--I dearly love feedback. <3


End file.
